Confesión
by Brye
Summary: Una pequeña nota es dejada en el velador de Hinata, "para el delicado lirio que estrecha entre sus manos esta nota". ¿la leerá?, ¿qué es lo que quiere decir realmente?.Mal summary . NaruHina.


Hola a todos ^^, bueno aquí les traigo un pequeño One-shot, un NaruHina para ser exactos (si ya lo sé debería estar actualizando el fic que dejé atrás ¬¬) pero no me quedaba de otra ;____; me inspiré y lo hice hoy XD, así que espero que le den chance y bueno me dejen reviews.....

Disclaimer: los personajes de Naruto no son míos (aunque ya quisiera que sí XD) son de Masashi Kishimoto

disfruten del fic ^^

* * *

Agotada, sí así se sentía esa noche, aun no pasaban las once pero acababa de volver de su misión de espionaje. Dio un vistazo a su habitación y encontró en su velador una nota doblada. _ "debe ser de Hanabi"_ pensó Hinata.

Esa misión, una de las últimas asignadas por la Quinta Hokage pues se estaba escogiendo al candidato para ser el séptimo Hogake. Habían pasado tres años desde que Naruto había peleado contra Sasuke y lo había derrotado, aún cuando este último tenía el poder del Mangekyou Sharingan pasado por los ojos de Itachi. Se decía que Madara estaba muerto, pero solo era una suposición porque luego de la pelea, desapareció. Sí Naruto había enfrentado a ambos ninjas con la ayuda del Hachibi e inesperadamente para esa batalla, Naruto había logrado controlar completamente el chakra del Kyubi, con lo que derrotó a Sasuke y destrozó parte del cuerpo de Madara.

- Naruto-kun – dijo en un suspiro Hinata y se tumbó en la cama, volteó la cabeza y miró nuevamente la nota.

Habían pasado tres meses desde que había salido de Konoha debido a esa misión. Tres meses que no había visto a su amado Naruto, el cual ahora la trataba más amenamente aunque no lo viera seguido debido a sus entrenamientos y misiones como capitán Anbu. Ahora podía estar a su lado sin desmayarse y controlaba mejor sus sonrojos. Así era, Hinata aún amaba a Naruto. Como no amarlo más si el chico era el vivo reflejo de su padre y también el de su madre, pues había logrado ser bastante atractivo con la combinación de ambos genes. Aún lo amaba y era feliz con solo ver la sonrisa del rubio, y con solo observar que el también mostraba ser feliz.

Naruto había dejado a Sakura tiempo atrás con su mejor amigo, porque Sasuke había vuelto relativamente a la normalidad (lo único que no se sacaba eran algunos planes "algo" sádicos cuando tenía misiones) pero se había enamorado completamente de la chica rosada aunque le había costado más de un par de golpes, citas e insinuaciones por parte de su mejor amigo para aceptar por fin ese sentimiento.

Hanabi estaba saliendo con Kiba, a espaldas de su padre, pues la chica aún era un chunin y bastante joven. Ino estaba con Gaara, luego de haber pasado tiempo en Suna debido a misiones y como nueva embajadora para los exámenes chunin. Shikamaru salía desde hacía más de dos años con Temari; Chouji habpia adelgazado un poco y salía con una chica de nombre Rina, quien era aprendiz y asistente del chef del restaurante favorito de Akimichi. Shino, de tanta misión a las fronteras con el País del Río, ahora salía con una chica de allá cada vez que podía. Lee estaba entusiasmado con sus entrenamientos y tenía muchas admiradoras. Hasta alguien tan frío como su primo estaba saliendo con su amiga Ten ten.

Cómo le entristecía todo ello, y miraba muchas veces con envidia ese tipo de relaciones entre sus amigos. Cansada de pensar en todo ello quiso distraerse un rato antes de caer dormida; por lo que se dispuso a leer la nota "_tal vez sea un mensaje para coordinar con Kiba una nueva cita_" pensó la morena, recordando que estaba de intermediaria entre su amigo Kiba y su hermana.

Desdobló la nota y en ella se encontró con que tenía unos caracteres familiares a sus ojos, pero distintos a los de su hermana. Había que añadir que la nota estaba perfumada con un delicioso aroma a lirios.

Sin más empezó a leerla:

_Para el delicado lirio que estrecha entre sus manos esta nota_

_Luna, si luna es aquello que veo en tus ojos_

_Como si ella sonriera, como si ella me llamara._

_El ébano describe mejor el color de tus cabellos_

_Mas su suavidad y aroma_

_Solo es comparable con los lirios._

_Dime pues princesa, con esos labios _

_Que en cierto momento pueden recordar_

_Al ópalo y al a vez a la seda._

_Dime si aquellas palabras_

_Puestas en tus labios aquel día_

_Son ciertas hasta ahora._

_Pues yo tengo para ti nuevas_

_Y aún no dichas, porque_

_Solo un individuo como yo_

_Podría decirlas en un momento _

_Tan tardío y a la vez oportuno._

_Mi maravilloso lirio, capullo esplendoroso_

_Que solo alberga la belleza_

_Que pocas personas pueden poseer._

_Princesa de la luna, he de llamarte hoy, _

_Aunque quisiera que ello fuera por siempre_

_Para decir, solo si me permites, _

_Aquello que he preparado para ti_

_Desde lo más profundo de mi ser._

_Espero a por tu llegada esta noche_

_Y todas las noches a partir de ahora_

_En el lugar donde la luz de tus ojos_

_Pueda verse mejor siendo envuelta por la noche._

_Cuando la luna este en su cénit_

_Has de ver el claro que se abre en el bosque_

_Síguelo princesa, sólo si deseas verme_

_Pues los míos ya no son contenibles._

_Espero, te espero, siempre_

_Mi amado lirio_

_N.N._

"_¿qué?" _se preguntaba Hinata, esto podía ser una trampa, aunque las palabras de quien le había escrito le habían hecho ruborizar. Pero había un detalle "_nadie más que mi primo y Ten ten, saben lo que yo le dije a Naruto, ¿podrá ser que es él?"_ pensaba algo confundida la Hyuga. Fuera como fuera, ella iba a averiguarlo. Se preparó como para salir a una caminata, llevando como buena kunoichi su estuche de kunais.

Salió sin ser vista por alguien de su clan, y luego se dirigió hacia el bosque corriendo silenciosamente por las calles de Konoha, para no ser descubierta. Lo que no sabía era que realmente alguien la seguía, alguien que también compartía su línea de sangre, solo para asegurarse si ella estaba bien.

Al llegar al claro que era indicado en el poema, pudo realmente comparar que la luna se veía en todo su esplendor. Asombrada por la maravilla que había en el cielo se quedó embobada mirándolo.

- Al final si viniste princesa – dijo una voz seductora a su espalda mientras la abrazaba por detrás.

"_No puedo creerlo"_ pensaba Hinata al reconocer esa voz, tan cálida y a la vez tan sensual, grave en cierto punto pero ligera y suave a la vez.

- Na-Naruto-kun – dijo Hinata sorprendida ante ese abrazo, pues no era muy común excepto cuando era su cumpleaños.

- Te estaba esperando Hina-chan, no sabes cuánto tiempo te he estado esperando – dijo Naruto, mirando cálidamente a la pelinegra con sus ojos azul cielo.

- P-pero cómo lo hiciste – preguntó la chica mostrando la nota que tenía en sus manos.

- Pues Sasuke-teme ayudó un poco con una ilusión para que pudiera entrar a tu casa, si hablas del contenido de la nota, pues la hice enteramente para ti – dijo Naruto con una sonrisa – dime Hina-chan ¿las palabras que dijiste en ese entonces, son ciertas ahora?

- Yo… yo – empezó Hinata mientras se perdía en los ojos zafiro de Naruto.

- Tu… - apremió el rubio.

- Si, Naruto-kun, con ciertas aún ahora – dijo Hinata sonrojándose y bajando un poco la mirada. A lo que el rubio solo sonrió.

- Pues las mías Hinata, son reales y certeras ahora – dijo el rubio levantando con su mano el mentón de Hinata para que ella lo viera a los ojos – Te amo – susurró y selló esa confesión con un beso, uno casto y sincero que denotaba dulzura y pasión al mismo tiempo.

Hinata estaba anonadada, pero no detuvo el beso sino que lo correspondió, al notar esto Naruto profundizó el beso haciendo de este más exigente y apasionado, de un pequeño mordisco en los labios de Hinata hizo que le diera permiso para poder ir a más, introdujo su lengua en la boca de la chica y la exploró por competo sin dejar de lado nada "virgen" en ella.

- Naruto-kun – dijo Hinata cuando se separaron en busca de aire.

- Dime Hina-chan – dijo Naruto observando a Hinata.

- Tu, de verdad tú – dijo Hinata.

- Siempre, mi princesa, mi amado lirio, siempre he de amarte, y si es tu consentimiento, estaré siempre a tu lado – dijo Naruto mirando seriamente los ojos de Hinata, pero con un aire de dulzura y fervor ante ella.

- Para siempre, eso es lo que quiero Naruto-kun – dijo Hinata acercando su rostro al de Naruto, quien entendió el gesto y la besó nuevamente.

- Hinata, hay algo más que he de decirte – dijo Naruto.

- Dime Naruto-kun

- La verdad es que quería aprovechar ahora para decirle esto a la persona que más me importa en el mundo – dijo Naruto logrando sacar un sonrojo de las mejillas de Hinata – Tsunade-bachan acaba de elegir al Hokage. El anuncio oficial es en un mes – decía el rubio rascándose la cabeza un tanto avergonzado – el nuevo Hogake…. Soy yo.

- ¡Naruto-kun! – dijo Hinata sorprendida y feliz abalanzándose al rubio para felicitarlo – muchas felicidades – dijo la morena mientras enterraba el rostro en los cabellos del chico.

- Gracias Hina-chan – dijo Naruto – entonces… ¿aceptas ser la novia del nuevo Hogake?

- Si, completamente –dijo la chica besando por tercera vez al rubio en esa noche.

La figura que lo había observado todo, y escuchado todo era nada más ni nada menos que Neji Hyuga, "_al final Hinata-sama ha encontrado la felicidad con el baka de Naruto"_ pensaba mientras se alejaba del claro con una sonrisa en el rostro y dejando solos al nuevo par de novios.

* * *

Bueno ¿que tal quedó?... porfavor, sean amables y dejen un review ;____; que no cuesta nada la verdad

¿si?


End file.
